<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I love you for a thousand years by Septic_Kid15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422312">I love you for a thousand years</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septic_Kid15/pseuds/Septic_Kid15'>Septic_Kid15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>YouTube Supernatural [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crying, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Vampires, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Vampire Mark Fischbach, Vampires, Werewolf Felix Kjellberg, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:41:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septic_Kid15/pseuds/Septic_Kid15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark Fischbach and Sean (Jack) McLoughlin are best friends. Then one day an accident happened to Mark... will the two make Septiplier happen?<br/>Check out my other Vampire stories below!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Ethan Nestor/Tyler Scheid, Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin, Marzia Bisognin/Felix Kjellberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>YouTube Supernatural [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Heart beats fast Colors and Promises, how to be BRAVE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Mark</strong> </p><p>   “Mark!” Jack yelled. I turned and saw my best Irish friend run to me. His dyed green hair covering his forehead. He smiled at me. “Happy birthday!” Jack said handing me a gift. It was a small box covered in red and green wrapping paper. “Jack, my birthday isn’t until tomorrow.” I told him. He just smiled. </p><p>   I took the box and unwrapped it. I opened it to reveal a lapis lazuli band. I gasped. He smiled and showed his hand. On his ring finger was a ruby band. “Where’d you find this?” I ask. “It was my father and Uncle’s but my Dad said they can be like best friend rings.” Jack answered. I slid the ring on. It fits perfectly. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>   I smiled and hugged Jack. “Thank you, Jack.” I said. “No problem.” Jack said to me. I let go of him and smiled. “Let’s go to class.” I said. “Yeah.” Jack said. Then someone grabbed his hoodie. “Oh no, you don’t.” A Swedish voice said. It was Felix, Jack’s boyfriend. Felix pulled Jack into a very disgusting kiss. Jack struggled to get him off. I pulled Felix off. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>   “This doesn’t concern you, Fischbach.” Felix warned. “As a matter of fact it does.” I said growling. I pulled Jack close to me. Jack looked at me terrified. He hugged me and hid his face in my chest. “Just you wait, Mark, he’ll belong to me.” Felix said. With those words he stormed out of the room. “Are you okay?” I asked Jack. He nodded. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>   “Thanks, Mark.” Jack said. “Come on. Let’s go.” I said pulling him to class. After school, my brother, Thomas, took me and Jack to a pizza place for dinner since Thomas was gonna leave tomorrow night for a two day trip to Arizona. Jack and I were singing along to ‘Hips don’t Lie’ by Shakira getting weird looks from my brother. We laughed as we saw Tyler and Ethan came and saw us dancing giving us very funny looks. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>   After, we took Jack home and we went home. I laid down on my bed and looked at the ceiling. “I’m gonna tell him, Chica.” I told my dog “I’m gonna tell him I love him.” I smiled and went to sleep. The next day, was fantastic. My mom made me chocolate chip pancakes for my birthday breakfast. I smiled and kissed her cheek before leaving for school early to meet Jack. <br/>
</p><p>   When I got to school, I went to look for Jack. I looked around until I heard him scream. I found him against a wall and Felix, who was obviously drunk, raping him. I tackled him and punched him in the face. He went out cold. I turned to Jack, who was shaking and crying. “Jack! Jack, are you okay?” I asked running to him. “No, h-he raped me, M-Mark.” Jack sobbed. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>   After a while of calming Jack down, we called the police to arrest Felix. The whole day I stayed with Jack. After school, it was raining. Jack was looking out the window. I was focused on driving. “Jack, I have something to tell you.” Mark said. “What is it, Mark?” Jack asked. I gulped. How was I gonna tell him?! Oh god help me!! <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“I wanted to say... I’m sorry about what happed.” I said. Wow, Mark, real smooth!! Jack smiled. “It’s okay, Mark.” Jack said. “And that I... love... you.” I said slowly. Jack looked at me shocked. “Y-You love me?” Jack asked. I nodded. “I-” Jack started but got caught off by a loud horn. I looked and saw headlights. Then... lights out.</p><p>Third Person’s POV (from now on)</p><p>   Jack woke up with a groan. The car was knocked over. Mark was unconscious and bleeding. Jack’s vision was blurry but he could see a person pulling him and Mark out from the car. He saw two boys. One was injecting red stuff into Mark and the other was feeding Jack with something. Jack could hear a little whisper saying “We’ll save you if you become one of us.” Then Jack became unconscious.</p><p> </p><p>  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. How can I love when I’m afraid to fall?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It’s been a year since Mark disappeared and Jack couldn’t remember who he was. But when Mark and a few others return to school, Jack falls in love all over again. Will he try and find out who they were?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been a year. It’s been a year since Jack got in a car accident and lost his memory. All he could remember was who he was and how old he was. But he could not remember anything from the accident. He only knows that a boy was giving him a ride. But he didn’t know who it was. </p><p>He was sitting with Cry, Ken, Bob, and Wade in the Cafeteria. “So you literally have no clue who was in the car with you?” Wade asked. “Yeah. But I feel like whoever was in the car with me, it made me feel safe.” Jack answered “All I can remember is Felix raping me, a guy pulled him off and saved me.” Wade and Bob gave a strange look. Jack was in a brand new school and he was there for almost a year. </p><p>Jack fiddled with the ring on his finger. His green hair hiding his eyes that held sadness that he didn’t know who the person who saved him was. “Where’d you get that ring?” Cry asked. “It was my Dad’s ring but we couldn’t find my Uncle’s.” Jack said. “Pretty sure you’re Dad is not married to your uncle, Jack.” Ken joked. Jack rolled his eyes and said, “The rings bond two people together. You know like brothers or even couples.” Cry and Bob nodded. Jack saw the doors outside open. </p><p>“Who are they?” Jack asked. “Oh, they just moved here about two months ago.” Bob said. “Or moved back.” Wade muttered. Bob rolled his eyes. “The one with black hair and blue eyes is called Phil Lester.” “The one with curly hair and brown eyes is called Dan Howell.” Cry said scratching his face from under the mask he was wearing “The one with blue hair is called Ethan Nestor.” “And the last one that has black hair and brown eyes is called Mark Fischbach.” Wade said. After hearing the name, images flashed through Jack’s head. Then Jack fainted. “Jack!” He heard Bob and Wade yell. </p><p>Jack woke up Wade shaking him. “Jack! Jack, are you okay?!“ Wade asked. “Wade, if you don’t stop shaking me, I’m gonna vomit.” Jack said. Wade stopped shaking him and sighed in relief. “He was only out for 10 mins, Wade.” Bob said helping Jack up. “Let’s go to class.” Bob said grabbing his stuff. Jack was grabbing his stuff when one of the new kids came up to him. It was Mark. “Um, hey, can you show me where Mr. Bisognin’s class is?” He asked Jack. “Yeah, that’s my home room.” Jack said. </p><p>Mark smiled. “Mark Edward Fischbach.” Mark introduced holding his hand out for Jack to take. “Sean William McLoughlin.” Jack said “But I go by Jack.” He took Mark’s hand and shook it before pulling it back and rubbing it. “Your hand is so cold.” Jack said. “Your probably just really warm.” Mark said with a shrug. Jack shrugged back and lead Mark to their home room teacher. </p><p>In their class, Mark was told to sit next to Jack. Mr. Bisognin was a very nice man like his daughter Marzia was a very nice teenager. Mr. Bisognin was teaching the class about computer technology. “I’m assigning you all to use the technology to share one thing you care about most.” Mr. Bisognin “And you all will work in groups of 7.” There was about 35 students in Jack’s class. There was 7 kids he knew in his class. The new kids, Bob, and Wade. </p><p>Mr. Bisognin allowed everyone to leave their seats to find there groups. Mark walked to his friends. And Jack walked to his. “We only have 3 people?” Wade asked “That’s not enough!” Jack rolled his eyes. “We have three because Cry is not in our class and nobody except your guy’s girlfriends likes you.” Jack said crossing his arms. Wade and Jack argued until Mark came up to them. “Hey, you guys need a group?” Mark asked. “Yes.” Jack said while Wade said “No”. Jack covered Wade’s mouth and said “Yes.” </p><p>Mark smiled at Jack. Jack glanced at Mark’s hand and saw a ring on his finger. “My Dad had a ring like that.” Jack said. Mark looked at his ring. “Oh, this was a gift from my best friend that belonged to his dad and uncle.” Mark said “He said if we’re ever apart we’ll always find each other. Until we both part.” And at the moment Jack realized he fell in love with a boy he just met.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. But watching you stand alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wade reveals something to Bob and Jack after school...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!” Wade yelled walking with Bob and Jack into the woods behind the school. “What was I suppose to do, Wade?!” Jack asked “Get an F in Mr. Bisognin’s class?!” “We could have at least got a new group?!” Wade yelled. Jack and Wade argued while Bob found a stump and sat on it watching the two argue. Then he heard a twig snapped. “Um, Guys?” Bob said. </p><p>But Jack and Wade did not hear him. By the time they had stopped arguing they were surrounded by grownups with deathly pale skin and red eyes. “Who the hell are you?” Bob asked “This is our turf.” A man with blonde hair spike. “My names is James and these people are my followers.” He said “And we need a little snack.” </p><p>He was looking at Jack. Wade stepped in front of him. “Back off, Bloodsuckers.” Wade said. Wade’s eyes flashed yellow. “A dog?” James said. “Who the hell you calling a dog?!” Wade yelled. “Jack, we might wanna run.” Bob whispered. “Let’s go.” Jack said. They saw Wade growling and started to transform into a huge animal. “A wolf.” Jack whispered. The wolf growled. “Jack, run!!” Bob yelled. And the two took off. </p><p>“What the hell happen to Wade? Are where the hell did that wolf come from?” Jack asked as the two ran far from the wolf and people. “The wolf is Wade.” Bob said “He’s a werewolf.” Jack looked at him strangely. “There’s no such thing.” Jack said. “There is. And those people are vampires, Jack.” Bob said. Jack sat down. “Are you a werewolf?” Jack asked putting his head in his hand. “I can’t lie so...yeah, I’m a werewolf too.” Bob said. Jack covered his face with both hands. Jack looked at Bob. “How’d you know those people were vampires?” Jack asked. “We could either smell the coming or by the look of their appearance of pale skin and the red of their bloodshot eyes.” Bob answered. </p><p>“When were you gonna tell me?” Jack asked. “Yesterday.” Bob said “But you looked a little bit upset.” Jack sighed deeply. “Does Cry and Ken know?” Jack asked. “Cry’s a physic so he knew for a long time.” Bob said “And Ken’s a werewolf too.” “So my friends are part of supernatural heretics.” Jack said “What could happen?” Bob laughed. “Come on. Let’s go find Wade.” Bob said standing up. Jack got up and helped Bob find Wade. </p><p>The found Wade by a tree already dressed. “They dead?” Bob asked. “Yeah, but that doesn’t mean that there’s no more.” Wade said. “So who else is part of the supernatural?” Jack asked. “Molly’s a witch. And Mandy is a physic.” Bob said. “Don’t forget about Marzia.” Wade said “Marzia’s a vampire witch. So she’s a hybrid.” “Cool.” Jack said. The three then walked home. “So who else do you think is a vampire?” Jack asked Wade. </p><p>“Don’t get mad when I say the name.” Wade said. Jack nodded. “I have a feeling that Mark Fischbach is a vampire.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jack meets Mark’s friends. Wade and Bob actually trust Mark.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Jack got to school, he refused to brush his hair. So his green hair was messy and sticking out in all directions. He wore a blue jacket over a black shirt, jeans, and white adidas. He saw Mark walk to him. “Hey, Jack, I want you to meet my friends.” Mark said. “Okay.” Jack said. They walked to two cars with Mark’s friends hanging out. </p><p>“Hey, guys, check this out.” Phil said grabbing a ballon and stood behind Dan who had his earbuds in and not paying attention to his friends. He grabbed a needle and popped it by Dan’s ear. Dan jumped with a scream. Everyone burst out laughing. “PHIL!” Dan growled. “Bye!” Phil yelled running. “I’m going to kill you!” Dan yelled. Phil ran past Mark and Jack. Dan was about to pass Mark until his hoodie was grabbed by Mark. </p><p>“Dan, calm the fuck down.” Mark said to Dan. “Tell that Phil! He popped a ballon close to my ear!” Dan shouted pointing to his lover. “Aw, come on, Danny! You love me.” Phil said. “You’re lucky I do otherwise I’d-“ Dan was about to finish until he saw Jack. “Otherwise I’d kick your ass.” Dan said changing his words. Mark let go of Dan. “Guys, meet Jack.” Mark said “He and his friends Bob and Wade will work with us in first hour.” </p><p>“Hey, Jack, my name is Ethan.” Ethan said holding his hand out for Jack to shake. Jack smiled and shook his hand. Ethan’s Eyes darkened for a second before lighting up. “Nice to meet you too, Ethan.” Jack said.  “Mark, can I talk to you for a second?” Ethan asked Mark. “Sure.” Mark said. They walked to a place without other kids around. “That’s him isn’t he?” Ethan asked. “Yep, that’s him... God, I missed him.” Mark said. “Mark, I felt his aura. He has feelings toward you.” Ethan said “He loves you.” </p><p>“How can he love me when I’ve been gone for a year?” Mark said. “It wasn’t your fault, Mark. Phil and Dan couldn’t save you in time.” Ethan said “Remember, you said to save Jack and not you. That he’ll be thankful for.” Mark looked at Jack. He was talking to Dan and Phil. He saw him smile and laugh at Phil messing with Dan. “I love him.” Mark said tears streaming his face. “I know. Dan told me you’re gonna tell him who you are on his birthday.” Ethan said “He’ll take it okay.” “I hope so. I can’t lose him, Eth.” Mark said. “It’ll be fine.” Ethan said. </p><p>Mark fiddled with his ring. He saw Jack fiddle with his. “I’ll give him his memories.” Mark said. “Are you sure, Mark?” Ethan said. “Positive.” Mark said. Ethan smiled and hugged Mark. “I believe in you two, Mark.” Ethan said. Mark smiled at him. Ethan let go and went to the three men, sat on his car, and talked with Jack. “I’ll love you for a thousand years, Jack.” Mark said “A promise is a promise.” Jack looked at Mark and smiled at him. Mark smiled and walked to his friends.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. One step closer (first verse)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jack was walking home but gets jumped by the dick weed that raped him. And the person he loves saves him but reveals something about him. </p><p>⚠️WARNING!⚠️:this chapter contains rape, fights, scratch, claw, pinning, sadness, and memories return</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, Jack, what do like you do?” Ethan asked. “I like video games.” Jack said. “Hey, so do we!” Dan and Phil said at the same time. “We have our own YouTube channels.” Ethan said “Mine is CrankGamePlays.” “Ours is Dan and Phil Games.” Dan said pointing back and forth from him to Phil. “And yours Mark?” Jack asked. “Mine is Markiplier.” Mark said. “Really? Mine is JackSepticEye.” Jack said. </p><p>“My question is why are you called JackSepticEye?” Phil asked. “Oh, when I was a little kid I got hit in the eye with a soccer ball. Then I got diagnosed with SepticEye.” Jack explained. “Oh.” Phil said “That explains a lot.” Everyone laughed at Phil. “Hey, lets have some fun!” Dan said. “Arcade!!” They all shouted. “Hey, is it okay if I bring Bob and Wade?” Jack asked. “Sure, I don’t see why not.” Mark said. “Cool, we can go after school.” Jack said. “Good idea, lets go to class.” Ethan said “My class got a new student.” </p><p>After a massive amount of boring class, it was finally the end of the day for School. Bob and Wade agreed to go the arcade with Jack and the group even if Wade did not trust them. They saw Mark by a red convertible with a top that you can pull up. Ethan’s car was a blue Lamborghini. “Pick a car to ride in.” Ethan said “Dan and Phil are gonna ride with Mark.” “I’ll go with Mark.” Jack said. “Fine we’ll go with Ethan.” Wade said not taking his eyes off of Ethan. </p><p>The two cars arrived at a pizza arcade. “We could get hungry so we chose an Arcade with a pizza place.” Mark said getting out. “Fine by me! I love pizza!” Jack said. The whole rest of their day was playing games, eating pizza, and winning prizes. Jack won a green bear with a red bow. Jack loved it immediately hugging it and putting it into his backpack. “Well, I should probably get going.” Jack said “My mum is gonna is call me later so we can catch up and see my new house.” “Okay, I’ll see you later then.” Mark said. “Yeah.” Jack said putting his backpack on, “Bye, Mark.” </p><p>Jack left the pizza Arcade and walked home. The moon was about to rise. Jack knew his way home. His house was about 3 miles away, he can manage. Then he heard a low chuckle that he was all to familiar with. “I know your there. You can fuck off!” Jack said turning around. “My dear sweet, JackieBoy, it’s been so long.” Felix said stepping out of the shadows. “You are drunk and I heard you got yourself a girlfriend.” Jack said. “I did, but as I recall paybacks a bitch.” Felix said eyes glowing yellow and smiling. </p><p>Jack made a break for it. He ran while calling for help. But Felix grabbed him and pinned him to a wall. “You loved me, Jack! Now I’m gonna make sure you stay that way!” Felix growled starting to take off Jack’s pants. “Stop!” Jack yelled. But Felix did not stop. He continued to take off his pants and moved to Jack’s boxers. “I said stop!” Jack said. Felix put tape over Jack’s mouth to make him stop talking. When Jack’s pants and underwear was below his knees, Felix began to take off his pants and underwear. The horrible part was he was not even wearing underwear.</p><p>Jack ripped off the tape and was about to scream when Felix turned him around and pressed him against a wall. He thrust into Jack. Jack screamed, cried, and begged Felix to let him go. “S-stop! Please! I-It hurts!!” Jack cried letting tears stream “M-Mark! Somebody! Help me!!” At those words Felix was ripped off of him. Jack fell to the floor looking at who pulled Felix off. It was Mark! But the white of his eyes were red and black veins showed around both his eyes. </p><p>“Vampire.” Felix growled. “Leave him alone or I’ll rip out your throat!” Mark growled. “He’s mine, Vamp, so go suck someone’s throat dry!” Felix growled. Mark glared at him but stood his ground. Felix has enough. He bowled and transformed into a wolf. Mark hissed and lunged at Felix. Jack watched Mark fight Felix. He pulled up his pants and boxers hastily. He continued to cry thinking about what happened to him and was worried about Mark.</p><p>Felix scratched Mark in the chest. Mark hissed in pain but kept fighting. After a while Felix pinned Mark down and was about to bite him when Dan jumped on top of him. Felix growled and scratched Dan on the arm. Mark punched Felix’s wolf form in the snout. Soon enough Mark and Dan were covered in scratches. Felix was very tired so he howled and retreated. Mark looked at Jack. Jack was still crying. “Jack, are you okay?” Mark asked kneeling next to Jack. </p><p>Jack shook his head. He hugged Mark. Mark sighs and hugged back. “We need to go see Ethan, Mark. He’s the only one that knows how to heal a werewolf’s attack.” Dan said holding his arm to stop the bleeding. His arm, chest, stomach, and cheek was scratched. Mark’s chest, arms, and face was scratched too. “We have to help Jack too.” Mark said picking up Jack. Mark carried Jack bridal style. Jack fell asleep to Mark’s steady heartbeat. </p><p>In Jack’s dreams were all of his forgotten memories. And now he knew Mark and Dan were Vampires.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I have died everyday waiting for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jack wakes up. He and Mark have a chat. Memories return.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack woke up on a bed in a very strange room. Ethan was standing next to him checking his charts. “Hey, Jack, how are you feeling?” Ethan asked. “I feel very weird.” Jack answered “Mark and Dan are vampires.” “Yeah, so are me and Phil.” Ethan said “And we got a freshly turned one named Tyler Schied.” “Why didn’t you tell me?” Jack asked. “We were scared you wouldn’t like us anymore.” Ethan said honestly. “Of course I still like you.” Jack said. </p><p>“Where’s Dan and Mark? Are they okay?” Jack asked. “Yep, I healed them before the wolf scratches put them in a state.” Ethan said “If they had been bitten then they would have 24 hours to be healed or else they die.” Ethan said. “So what happens if someone stakes you?” Jack asked sitting up. “Myth. You just piss us off doing that.” Ethan said “But the burning in the sun, yes. Wolf bite will give us 24 hours to be healed or death. And ripping our hearts out, yes.” </p><p>Jack listened as Ethan explains how they would have to die. “So do you eat human blood or...” Jack started asking. “Most of us do. Vampires like Mark, Phil, Dan, Tyler, and I eat animal blood.” Ethan said “So we’re not gonna eat you. Even if we did, Mark would kill us.” Jack laughed. “Speaking of Mark, he wants to talk to you in half an hour.” Ethan said. “Okay.” Jack said. After about 40 minutes, Ethan gave Jack clean clothes. </p><p>Ethan gave Jack a grey shirt, a black hoodie, jeans, and green and blue high tops. Jack winced as soon as he saw a bite mark on his shoulder when he was putting on a shirt. Ethan led Jack to Mark’s room. After they were in front of the door, Ethan told Jack to knock on the door and then Ethan left to go check on Dan and Phil. Jack took a deep breath and knocked on the door. </p><p>Mark opened the door. “Hey.” Mark said. “Hey.” Jack said “Ethan told me you wanted to talk.” “Yeah, come in.” Mark said. Jack walked into Mark’s room. He looked on Mark’s nightstand and saw a picture of him and Mark when they were 13 years old at Disney Land. “We knew each other, didn’t we?” Jack asked. Mark nodded. “I can give you your memories back.” Mark said “I’ll understand if you hate me afterwards.” “I could never hate you, Mark.” Jack said “I just want to remember who we were to each other.” Mark nodded and placed two finders on Jack’s forehead, eyes glowing blue. “Remember.” Mark said. </p><p>Jack’s eyes turned blue and started to remember everything. How he and Mark met each other, how much they were there for each other, how much they held each other when they cried, and... how much they love each other. Then Jack saw his true memory of the car accident. Mark admitted he loved Jack, the car lights, Mark swerved the car making it crash, and how Jack was saved and Mark wasn’t gonna make it. </p><p>Mark removed his fingers from Jack’s forehead. Jack had tears in his eyes. Mark looked at him sadly. He was about to leave when Jack grabbed his hand. Jack grabbed the back of his neck and their lips collided with each other. Mark was shocked at first but kissed back. Jack released Mark’s hand and let go of Mark’s neck. Instead he placed his hands on Mark’s shoulders. Mark placed his hands on Jack’s waist. Jack pulled away and rested his forehead against Mark’s. “I love you too.” Jack said “I wanted to say that in the car.” </p><p>Mark smiled. “I thought you would be mad at me.” Mark said. “I’m not. I just wanna know how your still alive.” Jack said. Mark hesitated but decided Jack needed to know.</p><p>*Flashback*<br/>
Mark blinked and saw Jack. Two boys about his age were at Jack and his side. “S-Save... J-Jack.” Mark muttered feeling pain. “We need to help you.” One of the kids with black hair said. “I-I could care less... about m-me.” Mark stuttered “I-I love him. Please, s-save him.” The brown haired one sighed. “Let’s save his love, Phil.” He said. The black haired one known as Phil sighed. The brown haired one walked to Jack and bit his wrist and shoved it into Jack’s mouth. </p><p>Mark smiled and stopped breathing. He woke up feeling his heart not beating. “He’s awake!” The brown haired boy said. Phil ran into the room and stood next to the brown haired boy. “I’m Dan and this is my boyfriend Phil.” The brown haired one said. “My name is Mark.” Mark introduced “What happed to me?” “You’re a vampire now.” Phil said “As far as everyone knows you don’t exist right now. Everyone except your family and love who is now in a hospital.” </p><p>After Mark was given animal blood, Mark went to the hospital. He saw Jack lying in bed reading a book. “Jack.” Mark said. Jack looked at Mark. “You’re alive.” Jack said overjoyed. Mark smiled and took his hand. “I’m not really alive, Jack.” Mark said. Jack’s smile fell. “What?” Jack asked “You’re not here are you?” Mark shook his head. “I’m not.” Mark said “I came here to say Goodbye.” Jack was now crying. “I love you, Jack, never forget.” Mark said. Mark caressed Jack’s cheek. Jack looked into Mark’s eyes. </p><p>“You will not remember me. All you’ll remember is you had a best friend that past away. You’ll wear your ring all the time.” Mark said hypnotizing Jack “Do you understand?” “I understand.” Jack said. Mark let a few tears fall. “As soon as I leave the room you will fall asleep and forget everything we talked about.” Mark said. He pressed a kiss on Jack’s forehead. “I love you, Jackaboy.” Mark whispered and left the room. </p><p>*End of Flashback*</p><p>Mark was crying as he told Jack his story. “I couldn’t let you go through not seeing me again, Jack.” Mark said crying “I couldn’t stand watching you forget me either!” “Oh, Mark.” Jack cooed. He hugged Mark. Mark cried in his shoulder as Jack hugged him closer. “I’m so sorry.” Mark cried “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Jack kissed Mark’s forehead and ran his fingers through his hair. </p><p>“I forgive you, Mark.” Jack said to Mark.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Darling, don’t be afraid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Jack meets Tyler, Ethan’s new crush. (Wink. Wink. Nudge. Nudge. Short chapter, don’t hate me!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack was walking around the house when he saw the newest vampire known as Tyler with Ethan. “Hey, Jack, meet Tyler.” Ethan said. Tyler was taller than Jack and Ethan. He has brown eyes and curly hair. “Hey, Man.” Jack said showing a smile. Tyler smiled back showing his fangs. “Tyler, can you show Jack what you can do?” Ethan asked. “Sure.” Tyler said. </p><p>Tyler looked at Jack and instantly felt super angry all of a sudden. “I don’t know why. But I’m really mad.” Jack said. “It’s Tyler’s vampire power. He can make humans and vampires feel things that they don’t wanna feel.” Ethan said “My power is to heal. Dan’s is to shape shift. Mark’s to hypnotize and bring memories forgotten back. And Phil’s is to walk around without a type of daylight jewelry.” “Daylight jewelry?” Jack asked. “It’s something that helps vampires walk in the sunlight.” Phil said “Mark’s is the ring you gave him. Dan’s are his gauges or his necklace. Ethan’s is his bracelet. And Tyler’s is his ring.” </p><p>Jack smiled at Phil, Tyler, and Ethan. “So, what happens when you’re in transition of becoming a vampire?” Jack asked. “Well, when you’re in transition everything is heightened.” Phil said “Your sight, your hearing, your emotions, your thirst for blood.” Jack grimaced. “Well some vampires have thirst for animals.” Dan said “That keeps us from sucking blood from the humans.” “Tyler was having a hard time because he was the new kid and a baby vamp.” Ethan said “But now, he won’t be alone anymore. He can control it with us around.” Jack smiled at Ethan’s enthusiasm.</p><p>Mark listened from the inside of his room. He heard Jack ask, “Did Mark have a hard time controlling his emotions?” Phil sighed. “He did. He loved you, Jack, but he didn’t want to accidentally hurt you either.” Phil said. “Poor Mark. I bet it hurt when he hypnotized me to forget.” Jack said. “Well... technically... it was my idea.” Dan admitted “But we only wanted you safe.” “I understand.” Jack said. Mark sighed and leaned against a wall listening to their conversation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. I have loved for a thousand years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a three part chapter!! First Mark and Jack. Second Tyler and Ethan. Last Dan and Phil.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Everyone in the Family of Vampires get steamy. Best to listen with the song Closer by the Chainsmokers until the end of the Chapter when you see ⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️.<br/>Warning: this chapter creates steamy sex! Don’t read if your under 13 years! Older than 13... READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack and Mark were in Mark’s room sitting on the bed listening to music. “Mark, I’m sorry this happened to you.” Jack said. “It was my choice not yours.” Mark said. “I know.” Jack said “But if we hadn’t got in that car accident then none of this wouldn’t have happened.” Mark gave Jack a sad smile and cupped his cheek. “Hey, no matter what I’m still the same Mark Fischbach you know and love.” Mark said “No one will change that.” Jack smiled and kissed him. </p><p>Tyler and Ethan were in the Kitchen making Jack something to eat. “I was really hoping I wouldn’t have to eat blood.” Tyler sighed. “I know, Ty, but you’ve been turned by your ex girlfriend and now you have to drink animal blood.” Ethan said. “I miss the feeling of hunger for something other than blood.” Tyler said. Ethan gave Tyler a sad smile and kissed him. “I know how you feel, when I got turned it was the worse thing that ever happened to me.” Ethan said “But now I have an actual family to guide me. And now you do too.” Tyler sniped and kissed Ethan again.</p><p>“I can’t believe you did that, Dan.” Phil said “You and Mark could’ve been killed trying to take on that werewolf.” Dan rolled his eyes. “Please, Phil, I couldn’t let Mark or Jack die.” Dan said. “But you could’ve  been killed.” Phil said “You’re not being careful.” Dan looked at Phil and saw tears in Phil’s eyes. Dan stood and walked to Phil. Dan cupped Phil’s cheek. “Nothing’s gonna happen to me, Phil, I am part witch. I can just come back.” Dan said with a smile. “But what happens if you don’t?” Phil asked. “Then I’ll haunt you, the Cheshire Cat.” Dan said with a smile. Phil smiled and kissed Dan passionately.<br/>
⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️<br/>
Mark and Jack:<br/>
Jack was pressed against the bed and Mark was on top of him. The lips were pressed together passionately. Jack tugged at the hem of Mark’s lucky flannel. Mark unbuttoned his flannel and tossed it into his hamper. Jack put a hand on Mark’s abs and Mark groaned under Jack’s touch. Mark pulled Jack’s sweatshirt off along with the shirt he was wearing under it. Jack chuckled as he saw Mark’s face turn red. “Like what you see, Markimoo?” Jack teased. “I love it, Jack.” Mark said. Jack smirked at Mark’s impatience. </p><p>He unbuttoned his jeans and took them off. Mark whined and gulped as he saw Jack’s groin from under the boxers Jack was wearing. Mark took off his panties as well. Mark started to kiss Jack’s neck and suck on it. Jack moaned. Mark kissed down  Jack’s neck and chest. Mark could feel his eyes change and speed away from the bed. “I’m sorry, Jack, I can’t control it.” Mark said. Jack got up and walked to him. “Don’t hide. You can bite me.” Jack said. “I’m scared I won’t stop.” Mark said. “I’ll stop you.” Jack said smiling to Mark.<br/>
Mark looked at Jack and pinned him to the bed. Jack squeaked in surprise. </p><p>Mark pulled Jack’s boxers down and then his own. “Can vampires get pregnant?” Jack asked. “I don’t think a vampire can procreate.” Mark said “But just to be safe we’ll use a condom.” Mark  grabbed lube and a condom. He put lube on his finger and entered Jack. Jack moaned loudly. Mark put a hand to his mouth. “Shh, Baby, there’s vampires with very heightened hearing.” Jack nodded. “I need more.” Jack moaned. Mark added another finger and pumped it and added another after another. “Are you ready, Love?” Mark asked “Are ready for me to make love out of you? To mark you as mine?” Jack nodded vigorously. “Y-Yes, Mark, I’m ready for you.” Jack said. </p><p>Mark pulled out his fingers and licked them. “You’re so good, Jackaboy.” Mark muttered. He put Jack’s legs over his shoulders and bit the inside of Jack’s leg. Jack moaned. Mark slipped the condom on and pressed his member close to Jack’s entrance. He pushed it in slightly. Jack cried out. “Ah... Oh... M-Mark... y-yes.” Jack moaned out. Mark smirked and pressed his member all the way in. Jack whimpered but soon enough it stopped. Mark then started to move making Jack moan. “Ugh... yes... faster.” Jack moaned. Mark smiled and went faster. “Faster... ugh, harder.” Jack moaned out. Mark used his speed and thrusted harder and faster into Jack. “Ah, Mark, I’m gonna...” Jack moaned. “Me too.” Mark whimpered. Jack released and Mark was right behind him. Mark collapses next to Jack. Jack fell asleep. Mark smiled and pulled the covers over Jack and his naked forms. Mark kissed Jack’s forehead and fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Leave a comment down below if you wanna are Jack as a werewolf, witch, Vampire, or both! I want to here your thoughts of Jack’s transition! Or leave a comment if you want Septiplier, Phan, and Tyler x Ethan to have... KIDS!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. I love you thousand more</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tyler and Ethan fuck on the kitchen floor. For this song: Young and Honest by the Chainsmokers! Have fun!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ethan was pressed against the fridge as Tyler was kissing and biting his neck. Tyler ripped off Ethan’s shirt and began to kiss Ethan’s scrawny chest. Ethan moaned and grabbed the back of Tyler’s neck. Tyler let his eyes turn red and bit Ethan’s neck. Ethan moaned. Ethan bit Tyler’s neck. Ethan pushed Tyler and pinned him to the ground. “Oh, Ty, why’re you always hating yourself?” Ethan asked stroking Tyler’s chin. </p><p>“I almost killed my baby sister, Ethan, I’m scared about everyone that I care about will die.” Tyler said. Ethan looked at Tyler strangely. “Who says you can’t use your new powers to help people?” Ethan asked. Tyler looked at Ethan with a very strange look. Ethan just kissed his lips and unbuttoned Tyler’s pants. Tyler placed his hands on Ethan’s hips and his finger nails were digging into Ethan’s hips. </p><p>As soon as Ethan unbuttoned Tyler’s pant he shoved them down and kicked them away. Tyler chuckled and done the same to Ethan’s jeans. “I’m ready for you, Tyler.” Ethan moaned. “Okay, can you handle the D?” Tyler asked taking off Ethan’s boxers. </p><p>Ethan nodded his head slowly. “Okay.” Tyler said. He slowly took off his boxers to reveal a very big member. Ethan gulped at the size. “It’s so big.” Ethan said. Tyler smiled. He flipped the two, Ethan on the ground and Tyler on top. Tyler turned Ethan around. Now, Ethan was on his stomach and his rear was in front of Tyler. Ethan moaned as Tyler placed the tip of his erection near Ethan’s hole. Tyler smirked and glided his pointer finger across Ethan’s spine to the back of Ethan’s neck. Ethan moaned as he shuddered against Tyler’s touch. </p><p>“T-Tyler!” Ethan yelled. “What my blue haired beauty?” Tyler said. Ethan glared at him. Tyler what the hell he wanted. “Don’t tease me.” Ethan scolded. Tyler growled hungrily and thrusted into Ethan. Ethan screamed out with joy. Tyler thrusted at a slow pace. “TYLER, AH... I’M GONNA CUM!” Ethan moaned out. “Me too.” Tyler moaned out. Tyler and Ethan screamed as the climaxed each other out. </p><p>“Ethan?” Tyler asked. “Yeah?” Ethan replied panting. “I think the stove is still on.” Tyler said. “... Oh shit.” Ethan said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Phan moment is NEXT chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Time Stands Still, Beauty and all he is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Phil and Dan moment for all your Phan girls and boys! 😜 see what I did there! Leave a comment down below and let me know whatcha think about it!! Song: Locked Away by R.City and Closer by the Chainsmokers!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phil was pressed against a wall. Dan was kissing him placing his hands on Phil’s hips. Phil’s arms were around Dan’s neck. Phil moaned a little as Dan squeezed his thigh. “Remember how we met, Phil?” Dan asked “We met when I was the richest man out there and you were only my best friend’s brother back in 1912.” “But we knew that I would never get your parents blessing so we ran away. Then they found us and killed us. A vampire saved us and we never knew who.” Phil finished. </p><p>“I knew that we would forever be 18 but being with you for 108 years will be my life fully complete.” Dan said kissing Phil. Phil moaned and took off Dan’s shirt and kissed his neck. Dan growled and unbuttoned Phil’s strangely styled button up shirt. Dan and Phil speed to the bed. Dan was on top of Phil. He kissed down Phil’s chest and but his side. Phil moaned as Dan bit his side. Phil ran his fingers through Dan’s curly brown locks. </p><p>Dan growled as continued down Phil’s abs. He stopped above Phil’s pants. Dan looked at Phil. Phil nodded knowing what Dan was asking. Dan unbuttoned Phil’s pants and slid them down. Dan licked his lips hungrily for the taste of Phil’s blood and held back from cumming on the spot. “Do you have any idea of how much I want you?” Dan asked. Phil shook his head no. “You have so much control that I can’t hold myself back anymore.” Dan said as his eyes turned red and veins turned black. Phil watched as Dan closed his eyes and looked away. “Then let it go, Daniel.” Phil said. </p><p>Dan opened his eyes and looked at Phil surprised by what he said. “It’s okay.” Phil said “You won’t hurt me, Dan, I know you.” Dan have a small smile and said “Alright.” Dan unbuttoned his pants and threw his jeans against a wall. Dan pulled Phil’s boxers down and did the same with his. Phil let out a loud moan as Dan licked his cock. </p><p>Soon enough Dan took Phil’s cock all the way in his mouth. Phil moaned louder. Dan hollowed his cheeks and began to suck. Phil pulled at Dan’s hair. “Dan.” Phil moaned. Dan pulled his head away from Phil’s member. Phil groaned as the warmth around his cock disappeared. Dan took out so lube and spread some around his pointer and middle finger. He placed them in Phil’s hole. Phil gasped at the sudden friction. </p><p>Dan scissored at Phil’s entrance. Phil gasped and bucked his hips. Dan held Phil’s hips to keep them from bucking upwards. Dan then decided that Phil was ready for as Omar Sebali from school called it “The D”. He took out his fingers and lined them up to Phil’s entrance. Dan smiled as Phil’s eyes met his. He pushed into Phil. Phil closed his eyes and yelled out of pleasure. Dan kissed Phil’s lips to soothe the screams from being to loud that all his friends that are vampires and live in the house could hear them fucking each other. </p><p>Dan pulled out and then thrusted back in. He kept doing so until Phil got used to him. “Ugh... harder... faster.” Phil moaned. Dan smiled and said “With pleasure.” He obeyed Phil’s demands and went harder and faster with his vampire speed. Phil moaned hard. Phil’s eyes turned red and but Dan’s shoulder. Dan bit his shoulder back. The two feed off each other and felt themselves climax with Dan still inside of Phil. The two released onto each other and collapsed. Dan pulled out and hugged Phil from behind. “Mine.” Dan said. “Yours.” Phil said leaning into Dan’s warmth and fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. I will be brave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jack and Mark decide to talk really about what’s going on in Jack’s head. Jack gets asked the hardest question by Bob and Wade.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter contains: crying, emotional help, bad memories, and asking of transitions.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack woke up. He turned and saw Mark fast asleep. He smiled and poked Mark’s nose. Mark groaned and opened his eyes. Brown met blue that morning. “Good morning, Markimoo.” Jack said with a smile. “Why’d you wake me up?” Mark asked.  “I wanted to see your eyes again.” Jack said. Mark smiled. Jack smiled back and soon enough his smiled faded away. “I want to talk to you about my past.” Jack said. </p><p>Mark sat up. He crossed his legs and was in a sitting position. “I’m listening.” Mark said. Jack chuckled. Jack sat up and placed his hands in his lap. “After the accident, my mom, my brothers, and sisters came to me asking if I was alright.” Jack said “My brothers Simon and Malcom were disappointed in me. They said I was so careless and ungrateful for everything I had. They told me I should just die and never come back.” </p><p>Mark stayed silent. “My mom was so mad at them and told them to stop. But they didn’t stop. They kept on being mad at me and said that our dad would be so disappointed in me.” Jack said “That made me so mad that I punched Simon in the face and pounced on Malcom. My sister pried me off of Malcom. She soothes me and kept me calm as I cried into her shoulder. My mum, Allison, and Susan kept visiting me and kept my brothers far away from me. I always thought about ending it all but I just couldn’t do it. I always felt like there was something I was holding on to and I never knew what it was.” </p><p>When Jack was done speaking, Mark pulled Jack into a hug. </p><p>“Jack, I’m sure it wasn’t your fault.” Mark said “I always thought Malcom was a jerk, but Simon? I’m glad Allison and Susan were there for you when I wasn’t.” Jack nodded and cried into Mark’s bare shoulder. “It’s okay, Baby, I’m here now.” Mark said rubbing Jack’s back. They stayed that way for a while longer until Jack’s phone buzzes. Jack pulled away and took his phone. Bob and Wade texted him. They were asking if he wanted to go get lunch. </p><p>Mark looked over Jack’s shoulder. “Maybe you should go, Jack, a break from all the pain is just what you need.” Mark said. “Really?” Jack asked. Mark nodded and kissed his forehead. Mark took Jack’s phone and typed something into it. He handed it back to Jack. “Now you have something to contact me with.” Mark said “I’m only a call away.” Jack smiled and kissed Mark. After the kiss, Jack put on a pair of jeans, a blue shirt, a black beanie, and a pair of blue converse. “I’ll call you later.” Jack said to Mark. Mark nodded and waved goodbye. </p><p>Jack texted Bob where to meet. Bob said by Jack N The Box. Jack rolled his eyes and walked to the restaurant. Jack looked and saw Wade wave his hand over. Jack walked to the table Bob and Wade sat at. “Really, Guys?” Jack asked. Bob chuckled. “Come on, it was funny.” Wade said. “Making fun of a 17 year old boy is not funny!” Jack said with a pout. “Jack, we wanted to ask you something.” Bob said. “Go ahead.” Jack said. “We want to know if your family is part of the Supernatural.” Wade said. </p><p>“I honestly don’t know.” Jack said. “Maybe we can help you look.” Bob said “You’re obviously not a vampire like Mark. Maybe your one of us. Or a witch. Or a half demon. Or a traveler. Or a hunter.” Bob continues to list things Jack could be. “Bob. Please stop.” Jack said. Bob stopped. “I’m not sure what I am.” Jack said. “We know a person who could tell us what you are.” Wade said. “Who?” Jack asked.<br/>                           *~⭐️~*<br/>The boys were walking to a small store. “If anybody knows more about the supernatural more than anyone else it’s Amy Nelson and her girlfriend, Signe Hanson.” Wade said with enthusiasm. “He’s just excited because he hasn’t seen the two since he was 10 years old.” Bob said to Jack. They walked into the store. “Wade Barnes, it’s so good to see you again.” A woman with brown hair said. “You too, Amy.” Wade said “We need a favor. My friend, Jack, wants to know who he is.” </p><p>Amy smiled. “I’m sure we can find what you are. Follow me.” Jack, Wade, and Bob followed Amy to a room with tarot cards. “Please have a seat, Jack.” Amy said. Jack sat down. “Jack, I want  you to pick three cards at random.” Amy said. Jack nodded and picked three cards. “If there all the same symbol that means you’re one. If two are same and one is different then that means your a hybrid. But if they’re all different you’re truly special.” Amy explained. Jack nodded. </p><p>Amy flipped over the right card. It had sun. “A vampire.” Bob said. Amy flipped over the left card. It was a moon. “A werewolf.” Wade said. Then Amy flipped over the middle. It was a grave. “A spirit?” Bob and Wade asked. “He’s a tribrid you idiots.” Amy said with a smile. “But to be a werewolf: I have to kill a vampire. To be a vampire: I have to be feed vampire blood and die. But I don’t know how to be a spirit.” Jack said. </p><p>Amy thought for a moment. “I have just the thing for your questions.” Amy said walking to a bookshelf. She grabbed a black book with gold on the sides and a bright green stone in the center of the book. “This is the book of the Supernatural’s history. There’s a full chapter on Spirits such as yourself.” Amy said handing Jack the book. Jack took the book and smiled. He placed $40 on the table and walked out of the store with Bob and Wade. </p><p>“I’m sorry, Jack.” Bob said “We couldn’t find out who you really are.” “It’s okay.” Jack said “Maybe one day we can try to turn me into what I’m meant to be.” Jack said “Well, I’m gonna go see Mark.” “Jack, I don’t think you should be with Mark anymore.” Wade said. “Wade, don’t be a dick.” Jack said “I can be with Mark whether you like it or not.” Jack stormed off to Mark’s house. When Jack got there was something off about the house. The front door was wide open. </p><p>“Mark? Ethan? Phil?” Jack called out and stepped into the house. Then lights out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. I will not let anything take away what’s standing in front of me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jack and Dan gets kidnapped and Mark and Phil are all over the place looking for them. They meet an ally that’s a tracker. Felix has a plan to become the king of all Supernaturals. Will he succeed? Will Mark and Phil save their loves? Read and find out.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The chapter contains a plan and a whole lot of explaining!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mark and the gang arrived at the house to see Jack’s hoodie on the ground. Mark took one look at it and then held it to his nose. He sniffed it and pulled back in disgust. “Werewolves.” Mark said to Ethan, Tyler, and Phil. “They’ve got Dan too I smelled the beanie his was wearing and they’ve got him too.” Phil said grabbing Dan’s black beanie from his jacket pocket. Mark took another sniff and pulled back. “I know that scent.” Mark said with dark glint in his eyes. </p><p>Jack opened his eyes. “Jack.” A voice groaned out. It was Dan! “Dan, where are we?” Jack asked. “I don’t know. But all I smell is your ex, Felix, Jack.” Dan said. “Aw, you remember me.” Felix said stepping out of the shadows. “Of course I do.” Dan said “You almost killed Mark!” Felix topped his eyes. “Really? The last name Kjellberg doesn’t ring any bells?!” Felix asked angrily. “It can’t be.” Dan whispered struggling to get out of the chains around his wrists. </p><p>“You can’t be his relative!” Dan grunted our still struggling. “You know his relative?” Jack asked. “His great grandfather was a friend of mine and was Phil’s boss. He made us run away and get killed.” Dan said with an angry glint in his eyes towards Felix. “My father and I made a promise to him to get revenge on you and your little boyfriend.” Felix said “And as for Jack here he is the first ever born Tribrid and he will marry me so I can take his power and rule all supernaturals.” “I will never marry you.” Jack said with venom in his voice. Felix growled and left the two. </p><p>Then a small teenager came in with human food and a small cup of blood. “Hello, my name is Lewis Dawkins but you can call me Dawko.” He said. “You’re a vampire.” Dan said. “I am and Felix is my boss unfortunately.” Dawko said. “What does he want with you?” Jack asked. “Felix is holding my best friends, Ryan and Omar, hostage until I pay my full debt to him.” Dawko said. “How much do you owe him?” Jack asked. “$240 But I’m at 200.” Dawko said “As soon as I get my friends out of trouble we’ll find a way to save you.” “Wait, can you leave?” Dan asked. “Yeah.” Dawko said. </p><p>“We need you to deliver a message to Phillip Lester and Mark Fischbach.” Dan said “Tell them I sent you.” “Okay, I’ve been here long enough to hear Felix’s whole plan and I’ll tell them everything.” Dawko said. “Thanks for helping us.” Jack said. “I may not have a home or a family but I will help you.” Dawko said “I’m not heartless.” Jack and Dan smiled. “I’m Dan and this is Jack.” Dan said with a smile. “Pleased to meet you, Dawko.” Dan said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Every breath, every hour has come to this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mark and his team are trying to save Jack and Dan. But Dawko has a warning for them. Jack needs to hold off the wedding Felix wants. Will they stop the wedding and save Jack and Dan? Or will Jack be at Felix’s feet giving him a blowjob as Dan’s being raped?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure this will work, Yami?” Mark asked. “I’m sure.” Yamimash said “Just close your eyes and think of the person you want to send a message too.” Mark raised an eyebrow. He closed his eyes and thought of Jack. </p><p>“Jack.” Jack heard his name being called. It sounded like Mark. “Mark?” Jack asked. “I’m in your mind to tell you our plan to help you and Dan.” Mark’s voice said. “Felix is going to try to get me to marry him!” Jack said “I don’t love him, Mark, I love you.” “I know, Jack, I know. I’m not gonna let that bastard take you from me.” Mark growled. “Help us, Mark.” Jack said. “I’m trying, Babe, I’ll get you and Dan out of there.” Mark’s voice said “Just remember that I love you.” Mark’s voice then vanished leaving Jack alone with his tears. </p><p>Mark opened his eyes and tears ran down his cheeks. “Mark, I think Jack might be your soulmate.” Phil said. “My what now?” Mark said “Soulmates don’t exist Phil. It’s just like marriage.” Phil snorted. “You feel what your soulmate feels, Mark, you protect them. Make love out of them. Be together for eternity or until you part.” Phil explained ”Like Dan and I. Or like Ethan and Tyler.” Mark stayed silent. “I wish we never got in that car accident.” Mark said quietly. “I know.” Phil said.</p><p>Jack was sitting by himself when Felix walked in. “How are you, my lovely wife?” Felix asked. “Screw you, Felix, I love Mark.” Jack said flipping him off. Felix smiled. “Jack, when we’re married we’ll have kids to become the newest generation of Kings and Queens and do you know what I’ll do to them?” Felix asked, “I’ll kill any child you have with me.” Jack gave a horrified look. “You’re a monster!” Jack said. “Soon we’ll be married and you’ll be my little sex toy. Then I’ll be king and kill your precious Mark.” Felix said. Jack continued to cry not letting out a sob. “So what’s it gonna be, Jack, marry me or I’ll kill Mark?” Felix asked. </p><p>Mark listened to their conversation. Felix gave Jack until the wedding tomorrow. Mark knew Jack would not let him die. Mark had a plan though. Then he heard Dan yell. “Dan!” Phil yelled. He was about to make a break for it until Mark stopped him. “Are you trying to get yourselves killed?!” Mark asked. “I can read the future, Mark.” Dawko said “Werewolves are  raping Dan!” Phil let’s tears fall. </p><p>Phil was hugged by Mark. He heard Jack scream. Mark did too and he cried really hard. Phil and Mark prayed that Jack and Dan are all right. Jack was sitting in his cell holding his legs to his chest. Blood and cum on his arms and face. The blood was from him and the cum was from Felix. Two werewolves came in and threw Dan inside. Dan was wearing nothing but boxers. “Dan!” Jack yelled and ran to him. He picked him up from under his arms and dragged him to a small bed. </p><p>Dan’s chest and legs were bruised and covered in blood. Dan’s eyes were closed, his hair was against his forehead covered in sweat, and he was breathing heavily. “Dan, please, wake up.” Jack said “Phil wants you to be alive when they save us!” Dan opened his eyes. “J-Jack?” Dan whispered. Jack gave a weak smile. “Thank god!” Jack said giving Dan a hug. Dan hugged back. “We’re getting out of here tomorrow, Dan.” Jack said. Dan smiled. “Good paybacks a bitch.” Dan said.</p><p>The day of Hell has come... the wedding. Mark was wearing a black and red hoodie, jeans, and a pair of converse. Phil was next to him along with Tyler and Ethan. Ethan was wearing a black shirt, jeans, and boots. Tyler was wearing a black shirt, blue jeans, and black vans. Phil was wearing a black long sleeve, black jeans, and red converse. They asked Bob and Wade to join the fight along with their friends. </p><p>Jack hands were tied. Dan was ok his knees with his hands tied as well. They were both super weak and tired. They looked like they would pass out on the spot. Phil and Mark did their best not to kill anyone on the spot. Dan was pale skinned, and looked as though he was dried up. Jack on the other hand, he was bruised all over his neck, arms, and legs. Jack looked around. His eyes locked with Mark’s. Jack gave a weak smile. Dan looked at him and where he was looking at. Phil smiled at him, but Dan put his head down not smiling back. </p><p>Then the music began to play. Felix was walking up the isle. He was wearing a tux. Jack was wearing nothing but a T-shirt, jeans, and socks. His hair was messy and covered his eyes. Felix gave a wicked grin towards Jack. Jack refused to meet Felix’s eyes. “Do you, Felix Keljeberg, take this man to be your husband?” The alter asked. “I do.” Felix said. Mark raised a fist to say get ready. “Do you, Sean Mcloughlin, take this Alpha to be your husband?” The alter asked Jack. “I...” Jack started “Do... NOT!!” Then Mark and the group jumped out of the shadows and attacked.  </p><p>Felix shoved Jack. Jack fell backwards and crashed against a wall. He saw a knife on the ground and grabbed. He cut the rope and ran towards Dan. Jack cut his wrist and shoved it into Dan’s mouth. “Come on, Daniel!” Jack shouted. Dan tasted Jack’s blood and began to drink. His skin turned back to normal and he opened his eyes to reveal red bloodshot eyes and black veins under them. Jack cut Dan’s ropes off. Dan speed towards one of Felix’s pack members, snapped his neck, and feed off of him. Jack collapsed against a wall and everything was now spinning around. Then everything turned black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. One Step closer (Authors Note)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey!! It’s your one of your favorite writers, Septic_User1864!! I’ve come to apologize for me being late for this chapter! My great grandfather passed away and I’m trying to keep it together. But I’m back and better than ever! This story WILL continue! Until the very end where you decide if Jack and Mark, Dan and Phil, or Ethan and Tyler should have a... wait for it... A BABY!! Yes, a b-a-b-y!! It’s your guy’s decision! Because the very last chapter will be the baby chapter! You will all decide if it should be a boy, girl, or even twins (fraternal, identical)!! So leave me kudos and a comment on what the baby should be!! Bye!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. I have died everyday, waiting for you Darling, don't be afraid,</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jack and Mark fight?! Dan and Phil split up?! What is happening?! Is the fanfic gonna continue?!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: This chapter contains crying, and a lot of problems! If you feel this way DON’T READ IT!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack woke up in his room at his house. He saw Mark sleeping on his gaming chair. Jack tried to sit up, but he couldn’t. He clutched his ribs and tried again. Mark woke up to the sound of Jack trying very hard to not to whimper. “Hey, let me help.” Mark said. He picked up Jack a little and laid his back against the headboard. “Are you okay?” Mark asked. “Yeah, I guess.” Jack said “What happened to Felix?” “We compelled him to forget you and set him up with a girl, who we also compelled, to love him.” Mark answered. “What happened after?” Jack asked. </p><p>Ethan came in after Mark explained everything to Jack. “Hey, Jack, I came to change your bandages.” Ethan said “After I’m done you can get up and move.” Jack nodded in understanding. Jack pulled up his shirt and saw his sides were covered in bandages. Blood was shown as little splotch. Ethan took off Jack’s bandages and put the new ones on. Ethan grabbed Jack’s hands and pulled him up. Jack wobbled but soon stood straight. Ethan led Jack to the kitchen. Dan was not meeting Phil’s gaze. </p><p>“What’s up with Dan?” Jack asked Ethan. “Dan... turned off his humanity.” Ethan said “It’s the only thing that we have to hold onto our old life. It makes us care and feel. It happens if someone we love is gone or we feed on human blood.” “But the question is: how did he shut it off?” Mark asked. Dan glared at Mark. His eyes were no longer brown, they were red. “Why are his eyes red?” Jack asked Ethan. “When a vampire shuts off his humanity their eyes turn red (doesn’t care), black(murderous), or yellow(eats until he/she can’t breathe).” Ethan said. </p><p>Dan looked away from Mark and looked outside. “Jack, can we talk?” Mark asked Jack. “Sure.” Jack said. Mark led Jack outside. “Jack, I’m sorry that this happened to you.” Mark said. Jack gave a sad smile. “Hey, this isn’t your fault.” Jack said. “But it is my fault, all of it.” Mark said “Because of me you almost died! Because of me we wouldn’t be in this situation!” Jack’s sad smile faded to a look of confusion. “Hey, it’s okay to make mistakes.” Jack said “I made mistakes too.” “STOP DEFENDING ME!” Mark said “I can’t change you and I already made my decision on life!” </p><p>Jack’s heart began to crack. “Mark, we’ve been best friends since the 2nd grade! You can’t leave me now!” Jack said tears threatening to fall. Mark looked at home with sad eyes. “And I can’t let you die because of me.” Mark said. “What are you saying?” Jack asked tears spilling. “I’m sorry, Jack, it’s over.” Mark said tears falling down his face. Jack shoved Mark out of his way and went inside. Mark fell to his knees and cried. </p><p>Phil tapped on Dan’s shoulder. Dan looked at Phil. “Can we talk?” Phil asked. Dan looked away and stood up. He speed away and Phil knew exactly where. The woods. “You’re avoiding me... why?” Phil asked. “I almost died, Phillip, what’d you want me to say?” Dan said with sarcasm. “Well, I want you to care again!” Phil yelled. “I don’t wanna care anymore, Phil!” Dan yelled back, “Jack and I almost died! And you just stood there and heard me cry!” Phil had tears in his eyes. Dan looked at Phil with no regret. “You’re not my Dan.” Phil said “My Dan forgives.” “Yeah, well he never a forgets!” Dan said with anger in his voice. “This tug of war you always win is over!” Phil said “Turn it on and things’ll go back to normal!” Dan put his head down and tensed. “No.” Dan said. </p><p>Dan began to walk away. “So maybe I’m a masochist! I tried to run, but I didn’t wanna ever leave until wars were going up in smoke with all our horrible memories!!” Phil yelled. “Well, that’s alright because I like the way it hurts.” Dan said “I’m sorry, but it’s over.” He began to walk away. Phil blinked and gave a sad look towards Dan. Phil crumbled to his knees and cried. He sobbed hard and screamed. Dan heard the scream but refused to look back. He kept on walking. He and Mark had a tough time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. I have loved you for a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jack and Phil are not okay. Jack almost jumped. But Phil... he’s not okay.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter contains... a lost loved one... you’ll see...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack ran to the front door grabbing his car keys. He opened the door and ran to his car. He sighed heavily as he started letting tears fall. He opened a small compartment on the passenger side. He rummaged through it and grabbed a picture of Mark and Jack when they were 8. Then Jack started to yell and hit the roof of his car. He stopped and turned on the car. </p><p>Phil was walking around town. He turned off his humanity when Dan left him. His eyes were grey (sadness) instead of his crystal blue eyes. He saw a group of werewolves. Back at the house, Dawko was sleeping. His eyes opened and turned white. Mark and Dan looked at him. Dawko gasped, yelped, and fell off the couch he was resting on. The white in his eyes faded back to blue and with worry. “Guys, it’s Phil and Jack.” Dawko said “They’re gonna do it, they’re gonna blow!” </p><p>Jack was walking in the woods he and Mark used to play in when they were 8. He walked to the same spot they built a tower made out of stones. He held a bottle of whiskey in one hand and the picture in the other. He placed the picture against the rock tower. Memories flashed through his mind. “Hey, Jack, let’s build a tower!” Mark said. Mark was so much fun back then. Jack was always so emotional. “Yeah!” Jack shouted. The two 8 year olds laughed as they tried several times to make small rocks stay when they stacked them. It annoyed them so much that they had to use stones. </p><p>Jack began to cry as he remembered that memory. He took a drink of the whiskey. He sobbed as he fell to his knees. He cried as he remembered all the fun times with Mark when they were kids. After a while, he stood up and walked towards the stream. There was an old bridge that lead back to town and to the woods. He remembered his mom telling him at the bottom was so deep that whoever tried to reach it would drown. He looked and saw the sun starting to set. Jack took one last breath and jumped. He felt something grab his foot. He looked up and saw Mark. </p><p>“Jack, please don’t!” Mark cried letting tears fall. “There’s nothing to live for, Mark!” Jack yelled “My family hates me, Dan is gone, and you’re dead!” Mark held Jack’s foot longer. “If you die, then I’ll die with you!” Mark yelled “Because my life means nothing without you, Jack, and because I love you!” Jack was in tears. Mark started to pull Jack up. Jack helped as well. When the two were finally on the bridge, Jack hugged Mark. “I’m so sorry, Mark.” Jack sobbed. “I’m sorry too.” Mark said. </p><p>Phil was pinned against a wall by a werewolf he pissed off. He showed his vampire face and hissed at him. The werewolf punched him in the face. Dan and Ethan were behind the werewolf fighting his two friends. Phil bit him on the arm and growled. Then, the werewolf shoved his hand in Phil’s chest. “No!” Ethan yelled. Dan looked at the Werewolf and saw his hand in Phil’s chest. Phil’s eyes were wide. Dan yelled and killed the two werewolves. The werewolf that had his hand stuck in Phil, pulled his hand out with Phil’s heart.  </p><p>Dan decapitated the werewolf. His eyes were turning to brown. He had tears in his eyes. He kneeled down and caressed Phil’s face. Phil’s skin was turning grey. He smiled at Dan and put a hand on his cheek. He soothed it with his thumb. Phil smiled and closed his eyes letting himself die. Dan cried into Phil’s chest. He felt Phil’s hand fall. “Phil, I’m so sorry! Pleas come back!” Dan cried “I love you so fucking much! Please! I need you!” Ethan stood there with a look of sadness on his face. He kneeled beside Dan and hugged him. </p><p>The next day... </p><p>Jack, Mark, Dan, Ethan, and Tyler were standing next to Phil’s bed where he laid. They were wearing tux’s. They all had gifts in their hands. Mark had headphones. He placed around Phil’s neck. Ethan and Tyler held flowers. They placed them in Phil’s hands. Dan had a small box. He opened it to reveal silver band. He placed it on Phil’s ring finger. Dan kissed Phil’s forehead. Jack placed a stuffed lion beside Phil. Jack then felt a presence next to him. He shrugged it off and walked next to Mark. </p><p>The boys left Dan and Phil alone. Jack was in his room. Mark, Ethan, and Tyler went to see Dawko to know what to do about Dan. Jack had his head in his hands. “Jack.” A voice called out to him. Jack looked up, but there was no one. “Jack.” The voice said again, this time it was familiar. Jack looked around and saw Phil. “Phil?” Jack said. Phil smiled. “Hey, Jack, I knew you would find out.” Phil said. “Find out what?” Jack asked. “You can speak to ghosts on the other side.” Phil said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Guys, I’m sorry... but I have a plan to get him back!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. And all along I believed, I would find you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Phil knows a way to bring him back. And Jack will do anything to get his friend back and make Dan happy again.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack looked at Phil questionably. “The other side?” Jack asked. “Yes, it’s a way to watch everyone screw up until someone fixes it.” Phil said “But you on the other hand can help someone find peace in life or death!” Jack looked amazed. “So there’s a way to bring you back?” Jack asked. Phil nodded. “Yeah, but the spell will can kill you.” Phil said. “I want you and Dan to be happy again.” Jack said “He wanted to marry you, Phil.” </p><p>“But, Jack, I can’t ask you to sacrifice yourself for me.” Phil said. “Look I was born with vampire blood in me. I’ll be fine.” Jack said “Just tell me what to do.” Phil hesitated. “Okay, on a day before a full moon you need to kill a vampire. The night of the full moon you need my body to be under the moonlight.” Phil said “The werewolf curse and your powers will kill you in order to bring me back. A life for a life as they would say.” Jack wrote it down carefully. “Okay.” Jack said. He looked at his phone and saw it would be at least 2 days till a full moon. </p><p>Jack grabbed a stake and walked out of the house. He saw a vampire sucking a human dry. Jack pulled him off and staked him. The vampire died. Looks like Ethan was wrong, staking a vampire can kill them. Jack felt his eyes change. Then they were normal. He looked around and hid the body. He called Bob. “Hey, Bob, it’s Jack. I just killed a vampire.” Jack said. “Oh boy, are you okay? Where are you?” Bob asked. “I’m okay.” Jack said “I just wanna know if the turn is painful?” “It’s like getting all your bones broken at once.” Bob said “But it’ll be over real fast.” “Thanks, I’ll call you later.” Jack said and hung up. </p><p> ~Time Skip~ </p><p>Tomorrow was the full moon. Mark didn’t know what Jack was up to yet. He talked to Dawko but he hadn’t seen anything either. Jack, on the other hand, was trying to get Phil back for Dan. Jack couldn’t stand watching Dan suffer from Phil’s death. It wasn’t fair to him or Phil. And Jack was so close to bringing them all together. Mark walked to Jack’s house and knocked on his door. Jack opened it. A new smell hit his nose. “Jack, why do I smell a wolf?” Mark asked. </p><p>“Cause I activated... my werewolf side.” Jack said sheepishly. “A vampire came after you?” Mark asked. “No, more like I was saving someone from them.” Jack said. “Jack, how did you manage to kill a vampire without them seeing you?” Mark said. “I got really stealthy while you were gone.” Jack said “Also, I killed him with a stake. Ethan was wrong, I watched the body burn.” Mark was impressed. “Hey, before I go, don’t do anything stupid.” Mark said. “Promise.” Jack said.  </p><p>After a little bit, Mark eventually left. “He’s going to find out eventually, Jack.” Phil said “He’s not stupid.” “I know, but I can’t let Dan suffer from my mistake.” Jack said “Plus, it’s too late. I’m already a wolf now, two more genes and no one will worry about me anymore.” Phil sighed again. “Okay.” Phil said. </p><p>~Time Skip~ </p><p>The day of the full moon. Jack laid Phil’s body on a hill. The sunset was upon them, soon enough the moon. Dawko’s eyes flashed white. The back to normal, Dawko ran to Mark. “Mark, Jack’s gonna activate his powers.” Dawko said. “Why?” Mark asked. Dawko looked at Dan. “He’s trying time bring Phil back to life.” Dawko said. Dan looked up.  </p><p>The moon was rising. Jack began to chant. “Time, moon, light, death.” Jack said “Bring this being his full breath.” He kept chanting. The moon’s light shown over Phil. Jack continued chanting as he felt his energy drain. Jack continued until he was screaming it out. Blood ran down Jack’s nose. “JACK!” A voice yelled. Jack turned to see Mark running towards him. Jack smiled and collapsed. The moon’s light was gone. Dan looked at Phil’s body. Eye fluttered open to reveal ice blue eyes. </p><p>“Hey.” Dan said crying. “Hey.” Phil said with a smile. Mark held Jack in his arms. “Mark, he’ll come back.” Phil said “He’s part vampire.” Mark sighed. He sped to Jack’s house. He laid Jack on his bed and brushed the hair off of Jack’s forehead. Mark let a tear fall. “I’m sorry, Jack, I couldn’t protect you.” Mark said “I just want everything to go back to normal. Me not being a vampire and you not being like this... I love you, Jack.” Mark left the room and closed the door. He broke down crying in the hall, he pulled at his hair, and sobbed into his knees. </p><p>At 12:00 a.m. </p><p>Mark was asleep at Jack’s side. He was sitting in a chair and was fast asleep. Jack was still lying on his bed. A small glow came from under the doorway. Mark opened his eyes and saw a glowing light. It was green and blue. It was playing a soft melody. Mark stood on his feet and looked at it closely. The light swirled around him. Mark looked closely and saw memories of Jack and Mark. “Jack?” Mark asked. The light swirled around him again. Mark smiled and let tears fall again. “So this is a spirit.” Mark said “It’s amazing, Jack.” </p><p>Jack’s spirit form swirled around Mark again. This time it was around Mark’s shoulders and head. The form left him and went into Jack’s body. Mark looked at Jack and kneeled. His slowly kissed his lips. Mark pulled away and looked at Jack’s face. He caressed his cheek until he saw eyes flutter. At that moment brown meet blue. Jack smiled at Mark. Mark smiled back. Mark held out his hand for Jack to take. Jack took it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dan and Phil get married. Jack notices something wrong with Phil so he takes him to Ethan and they figure out the matter of what’s wrong with Phil!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack woke up. He was now a full turned Tribrid. But his heart was still beating. Jack felt warmth on his side. He turned and saw Mark, whom was fast asleep. Jack placed a hand on Mark’s cheek and stroked it. Mark’s eyes fluttered open. Mark opened his eyes and smiled at Jack. “I love you.” Mark said. “I know.” Jack said, “I love you too” Mark sat up and so did Jack. “Why’s your heart still beating, I listened to it stop.” Mark said. “Maybe, it’s because I’m part wolf.” Jack said. “GUYS!!” Dan yelled running to Mark and Jack’s room and banging on their door. Mark got up and opened the door. Dan speed inside and hugged Jack.</p><p> “Thank you. Thank you. Thank you, Jack.” Dan said. Jack hugged back. “I couldn’t let you lose someone you love. I’ve done that before for about 24 hours and looked what happened.” Dan and Mark chuckled. “I’m gonna have to get used to being a vampire.” “Also, I’m getting married. So, get up so we can go buy tuxedos.” Dan said speeding from the door. Mark and Jack smiled. Mark kissed Jack’s cheek and got up. Jack smiled and got up as well. They went to go find Phil. “Hey, Phil, do you know where the wedding is gonna be?” Jack asked. “It’s going to be an outdoor party.” Phil said, “But we’ll have only a small group of people.” Jack and Mark nodded in agreement. </p><p>Phil was so happy to get married to Dan. He smiled until he felt a pain in his stomach. He speed to the bathroom, kneeled against a toilet, and vomited. “Phil?”Jack called out. He quickly rushed to Phil and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Oh my god, Phil! Are you okay?” Jack asked. “I don’t know.” Phil said “I just feel a pain in my stomach.” “Lets go talk to Ethan.” Jack said. Phil nodded and let Jack help him up. The two found Ethan in the Clinic stocking bandages just in case of emergencies. “Ethan, Phil just threw up!” Jack said. Ethan looked at Phil worrying. Ethan has Phil lie down on the examining table. Jack left to put on his suit and came back in time when Ethan finished checking Phil’s heart. “I don’t see anything wrong, Jack and Phil.” Ethan said “I’ve tried everything except the ultrasound.” “Why not?” Jack asked. “Because I don’t vampires can get pregnant.” Ethan said. “Just check to make sure.” Jack said. </p><p>Jack looked on the shelf and saw the book Amy gave him and opened it up to his supernatural entities. Ethan was doing the ultrasound. It was dead silent until they heard it. A heart beat. Ethan’s eyes widened and dropped the tool for the ultrasound. Jack fell off the chair making the book fly and fall flat on his face. Phil laid there and didn’t move. “Well, Phillip, Congratulations.” Ethan said shock turning to happiness. “You’re pregnant.” Jack smiled and hugged a frozen Phil. “I figured it out, Phil.” Jack said, “When I brought you back, there was a side affect! An ability to have kids!!” Phil’s shocked expression turned to happiness. “I’m gonna be Dad and Dan’s gonna be a... oh hell.” Phil said happiness turned to a feared look, “WHAT THE HELL AM I GONNA TELL DAN?!?!” </p><p>Jack calmed Phil down. “Hey, it’s gonna be fine.” Jack said, “I’ll talk to Dawko about Dan’s reaction and I’ll tell you if he’s happy or not. Okay?” Phil nodded in understanding. “You can tell him at the alter, Phil, I’m sure he’ll understand.” Ethan said “If he’s not we’ll all help you.” Jack nodded in agreement. Phil smiled and nodded. Jack helped Phil get in his tux while Ethan went to help Tyler with the cake. “I’m so scared, Jack.” Phil said. “Repeat after me: everything will be alright. Not today, not tomorrow, but eventually.” Jack said. Phil repeated what he said and felt better. Jack offered his arm and together they walked down the aisle.  </p><p>Phil saw Dan looking amazing at the alter. Jack smiled at Mark and Mark smiled right back. Mark was hosting the wedding. “Friends, we are gathered here today to celebrate our friends Dan and Phil on their wedding day.” Mark began “You each place a ring on your finger and say your vows.” Dan went first. He placed a black ring on Phil’s ring finger and said “I, Daniel James Howell, take you Phillip Lester to be my forever husband.” Dan said “until full death do we part.” Phil smiled. Phil placed a blue and black ring on Dan’s finger and said “I, Phillip Michael Lester, take you Daniel Howell to be my forever husband. Until full death do we part.” Mark smiled and continued. “I know pronounce you Husband and groom. You may now kiss the groom.” Dan and Phil smiled and kissed. </p><p>All the men clapped and cheered. When Dan and Phil’s kiss broke, Phil hugged Dan. “Dan, I have to tell you something.” Phil said. Dan looked at him. “I’m pregnant.” Phil said. Dan’s eyes lit up. “You’re pregnant?! How?! This is amazing!!” Dan said all at once. Phil smiled and looked at Jack. Jack smiled back and continued to talk to Ethan and Tyler.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. I'll love you for a thousand more</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>3 days... Phil will have a baby in 3 days?! Jack gets worried about himself, Phil, and the baby! Mark tried to help Jack but Jack keeps pushing Mark away.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack was in his room with Mark. He was reading about vampire babies. “Jack?” Mark asked. “Hm?” Jack asked. “What’s the matter?” Mark asked, “You had your nose stuck in that book since Dan and Phil’s wedding.” Jack looked at him. “I’m just worried about them, Mark.” Jack said “I bet they never heard of hybrid babies.” Mark looked at him. “Hey, I bet everything is gonna be fine.” Mark said. Jack looked at him and smiled. </p><p>Mark kissed Jack passionately. They moved closer and closer. After about an hour, the two were panting. They were naked, under the blanket duvet, panting, and covered in cum. Red scratches covered both Jack and Mark. They heard a knock and saw Ethan walk in not knowing what they were doing. “Guys, I need to speak-“ Ethan began and looked at them. “Hey, Ethan.” The men said. “We have a situation with Phil.” Ethan said. He walked out of the room and called out for Tyler. The men put on their clothes and went to find Phil. </p><p>Mark found Phil first because Jack has a hard time fixing his hair. Mark saw that Phil had a small bump in his tummy. “What the fuck?!” Mark yelled. “Mark? What’s wr-AAAAHHH!” Jack began to ask but cut off with a yell that came from him. “WTF?! HOW IS YOUR  TUMMY GINORMOUS?!” Ethan asked. “It’s normal. The book said it will take three days for the baby to form and it’ll be born the night of the third day.” Jack said. Dan held Phil’s hand. Tyler and Ethan went to buy things for the baby and for Phil. Mark went to hunt for some animal blood. Jack stayed with Phil and Dan. “Have you decided what to name the baby?” Jack asked. </p><p>“We have two names for the boy and two names for the girl.” Dan said. “If it’s a boy we’ll name them PJ named after our friend. Or Martyn names after Phil’s brother.” “And if it’s a girl we could name her Cornelia named after my sister in law or Kathryn named after my mother.” Phil said. Jack smiled. “I like Kathryn and Martyn.” Jack said, “But I think the boy should be named: Adrian and the girl: Luna.” “My brother’s name was Adrian.” Dan said. Then Jack felt sick to his stomach. He ran to the bathroom and upchucked. </p><p>“JACK!” Dan yelled. He pat Jack’s back as Jack threw up some more. “Oh my God, are you okay?” Dan asked. “I’m fine.” Jack said “Go make sure Phil’s alright.” Dan nodded, patting Jack’s back, and went to go check on Phil. Jack grabbed a pregnancy test and took it. His eyes widened at the results. It was positive. It was about an hour after Mark, Ethan, and Tyler got home. And about two hours since Mark, Ethan and Tyler came home and Jack has left the bathroom but locked himself in his room. Ethan knocked on the door. “Jack, are you okay?” Ethan asked, “Mark is freaking out about you.” Ethan heard sobs on the other side of the door. “Jack?” Ethan called out. “GO AWAY!” Jack yelled. Ethan backed away from the door and went to find Mark. </p><p>Jack was sitting in his room beside his bed crying his eyes out. He sobbed and cried. He heard a knock at the door. “Jack?” A voice called. It was Mark. Jack got up and wiped his eyes. He opened the door slightly to see Mark with worry in his eyes. “Jack? What’s the matter?” Mark asked. Jack couldn’t tell Mark he was pregnant or else he would leave him. Jack opened the door wide and hugged Mark’s waist. “I can’t tell you or else you’d hate me.” Jack said. Mark smiled and kissed Jack’s head. “Nothing could make me hate you.” Mark said. Then Jack cried until he fell asleep in Mark’s arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. One step closer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>2nd day of pregnancy for Phil. Things are not looking great for Mark and Jack.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Weird cravings are involved... Don’t ask, my mom was pregnant with four kids and my stepmom was pregnant with my little brother. So I know!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Jack woke up he was lying in bed with Mark. Mark was snoring... loudly! Jack smiled and climbed on top of Mark. Mark kept snoring. Jack inhaled and yelled “TOP OF THE MORNIN, MARK!” Mark yelped blasting Jack off of him. Jack crashed into a wall. “Jack! Oh God, I’m sorry!” Mark said immediately. Jack got off the floor and walked over to him. “Hey, it’s okay.” Jack said to Mark. Mark looked at his hands. His hands were glowing red. Jack smiled and took his hands. Jack’s hands turned green and soon they faded to their skin color. “See, you’re fine. I’m fine.” Jack said. Mark smiled and kissed Jack’s lips.</p><p>The two went downstairs for breakfast and saw Ethan making pancakes. The two sat down and smiled at Ethan. “Morning, you two.” Ethan told them. “Hey, Ethan.” Mark and Jack told him. “Where’s Tyler, Dan, and Phil?” Mark asked. “They went to Jack ‘N The Box because for some stupid reason Phil was craving a cheeseburger.” Ethan said. Jack and Mark gave Ethan a questionable look. “Don’t ask me about it! It’s probably the cravings.” Ethan said “My mom said she had some weird cravings when she had me.” “Have you talked to your family?” Jack asked. “Yeah, they don’t know about me getting hit by a car.” Ethan said. “I already talked to my Mom and Thomas.” Mark said “They were so happy that I was alive and well.” </p><p>Jack smiled at that. He hadn’t contacted his family since the accident. He knew Malcom and Simon were mad at him, his sister, Susan, had two kids in elementary school, and Allison was working at a cafe here in America. Actually, she works at a cafe near his school. She was super happy to be close to Jack, but Jack was scared on how Allison would react to him being a Tribrid.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>